1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench assembly consisting of a handle and a wrench disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004-0187648 A.
2. Related Art
According to U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004-0187648 A, a wrench 1 includes a first gear 10, a second gear 20 and a one-way driving device 30. The first gear 10 is provided for contact with a user's hand. The second gear 20 is put in the first gear 10 for engagement with a tool bit 70. The one-way driving device 30 is used between the first gear 10 and the second gear 20 so that the first gear 10 can drive the second gear 20 in a direction through the one-way driving device 30. A tab 40 is pivotally connected with the first gear 10 between a lying position and a standing position. In the standing position, the tab 40 is operable to rotate the first gear 10. The connection of the tab 40 with the first gear 10, however, may not stand a large force. Alternatively, a handle 71 is connected with the first gear 10. The handle 71 is operable to rotate the first gear 10. However, the connection of the handle 71 with the first gear 10 is not convenient enough.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the art.